End of the Beginning
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: takes place a few days after 'the truth. what i think happened after they headed for Canada. also Scully's thoughts of William. PLS R&R M


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the X-Files. **

She was cold, and it wasn't the type of cold that could be fixed by a blanket, nor sitting by the fire drinking hot cocoa. This cold was different, it was the type that had come to define her, it told everybody her past and future with a simple look. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep warm, but she knew it was no use, she was meant to be cold, her life was meant to be this way, because if it wasn't than it wouldn't be. She glanced out the window and watched as little falling snow flakes fell onto the cold, icy floor. A tear fell from her eye and traveled down her cheek, in her reflection she watched that lonely tear leave her face and make its way down to her chest where it disappeared beneath her white dress.

The dress was long and white. The V-Shaped neck went low enough to show the cross necklace she hardly ever took off. It hugged her form, but loosened as it made its way down and hit her hips. Her red hair was hanging at the side of her face and she watched as another tear fell, this one heading straight for her mouth. She allowed her tongue to snake out and taste the salty drop. She stood there at the window in complete silence and loneliness, no one was in the room and she knew this because it was a small one, she was all alone to cry.

Again her attention turned to what lay beyond the window. The dark night sky and the falling snow flakes, each one different from the last, no two alike. As a child she had tried to catch them to see if they were all really different but would grow disappointed when they would melt in her hand. Now as she stood there she knew, hoped, prayed that one day a snow flake would fall for her. But not just her, him as well, the thing she wanted the most, had tried to so hard for, only to receive and loose. She prayed one day a snow flake would fall and everything would come flowing back to him, that he would remember. But she knew it was all false hope. He had been so young, he did not know them, now would he ever. And that's what hurt the most, not the fact that she had to give him away, but that fact that he would never know her, would never know them, the people who had loved then the most and even if he grew up knowing the truth he would never know why.

"Dana?" there was a soft knock at the door, a female poked her head into the dark unlit room and searched only to find what she was looking for staring out the window. "Dana, are you ready?" the woman asked.

There was no answer, not that she had expected one, it was like this every now and again, she would enter her moods and not want to be bothered and most of the time they would all leave her be, but not today, it too much of an important day. Not moving, she stared at the window again, knowing it wouldn't be long before the intruder left and got reinforcement to bring her away from the window and into the well lit room outside the one she was in.

"Damn it, Dana. talk to me." the woman said as nicely as she could, she hated seeing her friend this way, so hurt and vulnerable. It was not the woman she knew. She quickly turned and closed the door behind her, searching the crowded room for the man who could make things right.

Given the current situation, she should have picked anybody else, given the fact of why everybody was there, she would have too, but her friend was too far gone, and the only person who could pull her out was the man who loved her the most. The man she trusted with her life and who trusted her back just as much. She swerved from left to right, dodging people, and ignoring the man calling her from behind.

"Monica! Where the hell are you going?" the man asked her pulling her by her arm and turned her to face him.

"Not now, John. I'm looking for Mulder have you seen him?" she asked frustrated.

"Last I saw he was in the back room getting ready." he said and watched as she quickly dashed off to the room.

The knocking was loud and frantic, almost asking, pleading for dear life to be opened. Mulder rushed to the door and opened it to see Monica standing on the other side out of air from running so fast and fear on her face.

"Is something wrong, Monica?" he asked looking at her oddly.

"Mulder, it's Dana." she said quickly, but hurried on with her sentence when she saw the fear in his eyes. "she's fine, well I think, she's in another one of her funks, normally I'm against tradition, but she needs you." Mulder nodded and followed one of his friends to the room where she stood………still staring out the window, watching the snow fall.

There was no knock, just the opening and closing of the door, followed by the foot steps of only one living being. Yet she didn't turn, she didn't speak, all she did was breath and stare out the window. She knew it was him long before he spoke, long before his arms wrapped around her waist, long before she smelt him. How she knew it was him, she may never know, but after almost ten years with the man, she had come to just sense his presence and she felt safe.

"Dana?" he questioned. He hardly ever used her first name. it was normally just a sign of worry coming from him, but lately it had become common, she had even used his first name a couple of times and he had never even objected or thought twice. "Honey, are you ok?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small form.

"hummm…" she moaned as he pulled her back close to his stomach.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly whispering into her ear. She gave a small nod, but still refused to talk. Instead she held up her hand and showed him what she held. It was a picture, a small little picture, of them. He stood with his one arm around her waist while she held the baby in her arms. It was the only picture they had of him, it had been taken just hours after his birth, the Lonegun men had taken it. The small picture was a reminder of the family they were and would always be.

He handed her the picture back and stared out the window with her and watched the snow fall. the Canadian weather was cold as could be and it would only be a matter of time before they were forced to leave it and the loved ones behind. He looked at her reflection in the window and saw tears fall from her eyes, it hurt him to see her like this, it hurt him to know she was in pain.

"Don't cry." he said moving his fingers up to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry." she said barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry." he watched as she turned around and buried her face into his chest, where she let herself go and cried, tear after tear fell on him, soon she could be heard searching for air and she was shaking in his arms. But he held on tight to her and didn't let her go, he held her in place against him as he felt her legs to weak under her. Into his chest she cried and repeated 'I'm sorry'.

"you did nothing wrong." he said rubbing her back and trying his best to soothe her.

"How can you say that?" she asked moving her head from his chest to his ear. "I gave him up, I gave him away." she cried on, finding it harder and harder to talk.

"I don't blame you and you shouldn't either, you did it to save him."

"I gave him away. Our son, our baby, the one we tried so hard for, I feel like I've betrayed you and I don't deserve your trust, I'm so sorry." she cried into him chest again, he soon found tears falling from his eyes as well, it was hard hearing what she had to say. She blamed herself and thought he blamed her too, when in reality he knew why she did it he thanked god she gave him away, neither of them could stand knowing he got hurt because of their selfishness to keep him. His hands rubbed her back and held her tightly to him, he knew she needed to be comforted and that was what he wanted her to know, was that no matter what she could always turn to him. "I'm sorry." she whispered again.

"I love you." he said kissing the top of her head. "I don't blame you, I don't blame you for anything. You saved him, if you would have kept him he may have been hurt by now. But instead he'll live a safe and normal life and one day he'll come looking for us and when that day comes we'll tell him why." he explained hoping to god what he said was true, he wanted to see his son again.

"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"I forgive you, I will always forgive you, I don't blame you and you shouldn't either." he pulled her close and kissed her forehead to reassure her.

"I just want him back, Fox. Our little boy will never know how much we love him, will never know what we did was right." she spoke after a moment of silence. the tears were gone now and the only reminder that they had been there were her puffy eyes and light streaks down her cheeks. She thanked god for the man who had invented water proof mascara.

"He'll know, if he's our son, he already knows." he said and rocked her gently back and forth in his arms, soothing them both.

A small knock at the door sounded followed by the voice of Monica asking if everything was alright and if they were going to be out soon, the ceremony was going to begin within the next half hour. Mulder gave Scully one last kiss, this time on the lips before leaving the room and allowing Monica and two other women to enter. All three women made it to her side and began trying to salvage her appearance.

"Are you going to be ok?" the oldest woman asked fixing her hair.

"I will be." she said smiling, but let it fall before she spoke again. "I'm sorry it has to end like this, mom. I never thought I would be forced to run for my life, leaving everybody I love behind."

"it's ok, baby, you did what you felt was right and I stand behind you on that. I'm just sorry I won't see you again, but I know I've raised you right and you will make the decisions in your life, not me." she spoke giving her daughter a kiss.

"It was nice knowing you, while I had the chance." the other woman spoke fixing up the dress.

"we will always be sister-in-laws." Scully whispered giving her a small hug. "You just take care of them for me, will you Tara?"

"of course." she answered smiling.

"Alright let's go." Monica said as the three of them said their final 'good-bye's and left the room. Scully went back to her window and looked back out at the night sky. The snow had began to fall harder, wiping away the old dirty streets and cleaning them, changing them, blanketing the world around her in a small white coat of innocence, a new beginning, a new chance, another try.

As the clock from behind her struck midnight, the door to her room was opened again, and this time a man walked in. he made his way over to her and held her close. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before opening his mouth to talk to her.

"you are my little sister, Dana." he spoke looking to the one person who would always remain the little girl to him. "and though sometimes I feel you do the most stupidest things in your life, I know you do it because you feel it's right. And though I really don't like that partner of yours and I think this is one of the most stupidest decisions in your life, I'm standing behind you on this, because you are my sister, and for the first time in a long time I'm seeing you happy." he said slowly taking her hand and leading her out of the room and straight to two big oak doors.

"I love you, Bill. You are my older brother and I just want you to know I appreciate what your doing for me." she let a tear fall and allowed him to brush it away.

"I love you and I will miss you more than anything." he kissed her again softly on the cheek and said his final good-bye. "Good-bye Dana Katherine Scully, I love you and I always will. Now let's go." he said just as the two doors opened up to reveal a small decorated room full of all the friends and family.

Skinner, Doggett, Reyes, Mrs. Scully, Tara, Bill and Tara's kids, Charlie, his wife and kids, even Gibson were all present. They stood up as the small band began the theme and watched as Scully entered the room escorted by her brother. At the end of the small walkway Doggett and Skinner stood behind Mulder as Reyes and everybody else stood behind the spot Scully walked over to occupy. One man stood in the middle with a bible in hand smiling as Scully made her way in front of Mulder, his tux shirt had been changed since she had last seen him, most likely hiding the tears she had shed on him. Soon the room went silent as the man holding the bible spoke.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to honor the eternal bond between these two children of god." he spoke on and allowed each one to give their own small vow.

"Fox William Mulder," she started out, choking on his middle name and fought back tears. "you are the love of my life, the only man I know I can trust with my soul and I know I love you. I only hope we can live a long life together and no matter what obstacle we face I know we will over come it like we have in the past. I give you my life and my soul, and I trust you will care for it as I care for yours." she said to him, crying and holding herself from falling into his waiting embrace.

"Dana Katherine Scully, you are my best friend, my partner in crime and most of all my partner in life, I know you give my your soul and I know I will protect it with my life. I would give you all I have, but I all I have that matters is you. You are the only thing I have ever needed in life and I know you will always be the only thing I will ever need. I will grow old with you and watch over you, living a full life knowing you are mine and I am yours. I love you with all my heart and soul, I love you so much that it hurts, it hurts knowing I can only give you so much love. And I pray you will understand how much I truly love you."

"by the power invested in me, by the church of St. Joseph, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." there was a loud noise of cheering as their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

After the ceremony, everybody said their last 'good-bye's and headed back to their hotels. In the morning everybody would be leaving back to their homes, well everybody that got to go home that is. By two in the morning everybody was gone, except for Skinner, Gibson, Reyes, Doggett and of course the newly weds.

"Alright it's been set." Skinner said walking into the small lobby of the mountain lodge. They had been hiding under false alias in Canada until it was safe enough to leave, they were still wanted and needed to get out.

"are you sure?" Scully asked looking up to her friend.

"Yes, nobody else knows, but us six, your family will be lead to believe it's true. I know it will be hard, but it's all we can do to hide our tracks." he said turning to leave, but before walking out the door turned and spoke again. "you two were the best agents I ever had, my only regret is that it ended like this. I'm sorry." he said then left, never to be seen again.

"So what do you do now?" Reyes asked looking to the newly weds.

"Well Skinner gave us alias, we go one and live our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Steve and Lisa Morgan." Scully said looking down to the file that held all information.

"what are you going to do with Gibson?" Doggett asked looking over to the boy as he sat eating some cake.

"We are taking him with us, he'll become our son, Lucas Morgan." Mulder said looking over Scully's shoulder to see the file in her hand.

"just call me Luke." Gibson said smiling.

"What about you, where will you go? You'll be wanted as well." Scully asked looking to both of their friends.

"we'll most likely find a safe place to hide, find a nice quiet place, use the alias' Skinner gave us as well. Who knows how long he'll keep in DC, he's most likely left somewhere else. Maybe we should just forget the past." Reyes said.

"How did Skinner get his hands on these ID's anyways?" Mulder asked.

"he had a friend who owed him a big favor, he knocked on his door and collected." Doggett answered looking to his watch. "it's almost two, we should get going now." he said getting up as Reyes followed him.

"Good bye, you guys, it was nice knowing you. Maybe someday we'll met again." Reyes said embracing their friends in a tight hug.

"I hope so, only under better circumstances." Scully said good-bye and they watched as they all left.

"I guess we better leave as well." Mulder said taking Scully by the hand and walked behind Gibson as they headed to their car.

"Do I have to call you guys mom and dad?" Gibson asked from the back seat of the car where he rested his head on the window watching the snow fall.

"I think you know the answer to that one." Scully said smiling back at him.

"you won't mind?" he asked looking over to them.

"just give us some time to get used to it." Mulder answered pulling onto the long lonely highway down the mountain. Gibson relaxed his head against the window and closed his eyes, shutting out the thoughts of his new parents and allowed the future to become a reality.

"Earlier this morning, the car carrying four former FBI agents on the run was found deep in the mountains of Canada. Detectives have reported that the car hit a patch of black ice, swerved off the road and crashed to the bottom of the small valley behind me. Where it then caught fire. All that remains now are the ashes and small forensic evidence too small and damaged enough to examine." a Female reporter announced on the television the Scully family watched from inside their hotel room.

"Sheriff, how do we know these truly are the bodies?" the woman asked a man dressed in police clothing.

"well, though the only means of knowing the true identity of these people has been destroyed, the man who owns the lodge as couple of miles up reported seeing the four agents entering this vehicle a few minutes before the time we believe they met their demise." the man explained.

"so there you have it, the agents, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Monica Reyes and John Doggett died today in a horrible death. Though they were wanted in the states for reasons still unclear, this much is known, justice has finally been served."

Bill clicked the TV off and held his mother as she cried. They were gone, truly gone. There was no getting them back, no chance of ever seeing them again. Tara held her children close as they allowed the information to register, Auntie Dana and Uncle Fox were gone. They all sat there wondering how they had met their end.

"hey, Mark, thanks for everything." a man spoke over the phone.

"not a problem, Walter." the man replied. "they will let the case die, your friends will use the alias' and we'll never have to worry about this again. I can only hope your safe as well."

"safe as can be and as far from DC as possible." Skinner answered back.

"alright stay safe, I'm heading back to DC first thing tomorrow morning, so I guess Ill see you again one day."

"hopefully, when all is safe. Thanks again for all your help."

"anything for an old friend." Mark said hanging up the phone and smiled, everything was working out according to plan.

"Alright, your gate is number 47, and thank you for flying Delta Airlines, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." the woman behind the counter said happily as the couple walked away.

"Alright, Lisa, you go and get Luke while I get directions on where gate 47 is." Mulder said looking around foolishly.

Scully walked away and headed towards a gift shop where Gibson stood looking over a few magazines. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He silently read her thoughts and whispered to her.

"We're safe, nobody suspects a thing." she gave a small nod and a smile before fixing her light brown wig and turning to pay for one of the magazines he was looking at. They then left the shop and headed towards a man with light brown hair that matched Scully's who stood in the middle of the airport looking around.

"miss us?" she asked looking up to him.

"yup, let's go." he said leading them to the gate. The electrical sign above the gate number read 'London'. they knew there they could start a new life, they knew there they would be safe. Gibson scratched his head, itchy from his wig as well and smiled as Scully quickly moved to fix it, covering up his naturally dark hair. "well this is it, the beginning of the rest of our lives. Are you guys ready?" nods were given all around.

Scully opened up her purse and took one last look at the photo. She had tried to give it to her mother, but she had refused it, saying she deserved the only picture of her son. Hiding it away she forced a smile, but it turned real when Gibson gave her a look telling her he had read her mind and that soon everything would be fine. She nodded and relaxed in Mulder's embrace, unsure of what the future held, but certain there was nothing left in the past to look for.

**Well. Any good? Just something I wanted to write. Just came to mind about an hour ago. Please review and let me know what you all thought, thanks a million.**


End file.
